


勾引你的父親——男孩誘惑的藝術指南　德拉科•馬爾福著

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 鉑金父子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想勾引你的父親？德拉科•馬爾福知道怎麼做！</p>
            </blockquote>





	勾引你的父親——男孩誘惑的藝術指南　德拉科•馬爾福著

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seducing Your Father - A boy's guide to the art of seduction by Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549026) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 授權：

**Seducing Your Father - A boy's guide to the art of seduction by Draco Malfoy**  
**勾引你的父親——男孩誘惑的藝術指南　德拉科•馬爾福著**

 

.1.

　　勾引你的父親不是容易的事。即使他對你有性趣，也需要一系列努力讓他跨越倫理道德，遑論你和他和一段性關係之間的法律障礙。  
　　最佳效果往往在幼年取得。你還是孩子的時候通常天真無邪不知道自己在做什麼（但你當然不是），而大多數男人都幻想有位年輕單純的愛人。延伸參考。可閱讀弗拉基米爾•納博科夫《洛麗塔》。

　　首先，判斷你父親的性取向很重要。現在，要小心，這任務可能很棘手。只因為你父親娶／曾經娶了你母親生了你，不代表他一定是異性戀。翻找秘密抽屜與日記非常有用。如果此舉沒有為你提供必要證據，竊聽他與信任朋友的私人對話可能派上用場。

　　當你縮窄性取向，你就需要斷定他是不是已經對你有興趣。要注意的是對於入獄的罪疚／恐懼或許是他似乎沒太明顯受你吸引的重要因素。

　　當要弄清楚他的感覺是柏拉圖式抑或浪漫的，記憶可能是有用的工具。試回想一下你和他單獨相處的情境，關鍵因素是親密。可以是包含裸露的場景，例如，一起淋浴／洗澡。

　　試回想你有沒有注意到以下任何一項：

　　☆臉紅  
　　☆反常的尷尬  
　　☆「意外」觸碰敏感地帶  
　　☆逾舉的親吻  
　　☆勃起

　　最後一點至關重要（如果你確定了這一點，你可以相當肯定他想要你），雖然還有其他幾點，也很重要。如果你記得出現過至少兩項，但沒有勃起，可能僅僅因為你父親太過愧疚而無法勃起（儘管我很難相信）。

　　 _水從頭淋上，一聲輕笑滑下德拉科舌尖。水流過他的額頭、臉頰、鼻子，令他的銀髮變重，顏色變深。水很好玩，流經胸膛與後背，令蒼白的肌膚發癢，德拉科又笑了。_

_另一方面，德拉科的父親，看上去沒被逗樂，德拉科對他綻放燦爛的笑容。「來嘛，父親。」_

_盧修斯，看上去恍惚出神，眨了眨眼微微一笑點了點頭。德拉科一直奇怪怎麼父親每逢洗澡就性情大變。盧修斯會由鎮靜、輕鬆、優雅，突然變得疏離、局促不安，還有一點似是害羞。_

_或許他怕水，德拉科這樣想過，直至他記起父親什麼也不怕。德拉科甚至試過直接問盧修斯，但每次他的父親都輕輕帶過，不是轉變話題，就是嘟囔德拉科永遠無法理解的答案。_

_所以盧修斯背對德拉科脫衣對他來說並不新鮮，他只會笑著將水潑上他父親露出的後背。為他贏得一下笑聲與父親踏入淋浴時的一下拍頭。_

_這樣很棒，和盧修斯在暖水下站得很近，德拉科抬頭對他咧嘴一笑，瞇起眼好讓水不會流進眼睛。_

_「你真的很享受，對不？」盧修斯笑著道，撥去兒子額頭濕漉漉的髮絲。德拉科熱切點頭，咯咯地笑。「水很好玩！」他高興道，然後他留意到父親眸色似乎變深。之前發生過好幾次，德拉科仍然不太明白那是什麼意思。但通常代表盧修斯沉浸特別情緒，只在他們兩人獨處時出現。至少，德拉科記不起納西莎在附近時父親露出過這樣的眼神。_

_「轉過身，我的男孩。」他的父親低吟道，德拉科像乖孩子般順從了。「你喜歡哪個香皂，嗯？」_

_「有很多泡泡那個。」德拉科興奮回答。「泡泡也很好玩。」_

_他聽見父親翻找了好一會，才有些濕漉漉軟綿綿的東西壓在他背上。德拉科唇邊勾起大大的笑容，因為他知道盧修斯會用海綿替他擦洗，海綿擦拭肌膚的感覺總是很棒。_  
_閉上眼睛幾乎快樂得嗚嗚叫，德拉科頭向仰，呼出輕嘆。那是和盧修斯淋浴最美妙的事情之一。_  
  
_「舒服嗎？」盧修斯在他身後哼道，德拉科張開眼睛抬首對父親露齒一笑。_

_「是的，父親。」他說。「海綿好軟——噢！」_

_突然好舒服，德拉科低頭看向胸前，全是泡沫，現在可以感覺到一絲刺痛。_  
_父親手上的海綿擦過他一邊乳尖，德拉科著迷地看著一小點粉色肌膚開始緩緩挺立。然後當盧修斯將海綿擦過另一邊乳尖讓它起了同樣奇怪的反應，又一下軟糯驚喜的聲音溢出他唇邊。_

_「還舒服嗎？」_

_「是的，父親。」德拉科承認，突然有點喘不過氣來，像是跑遍整個莊園。_

_「我應該再做一次嗎？」_

_德拉科點點頭，忘記了所有關於泡泡以及水有多好玩的事。當他父親沾滿泡沫無比滑溜的手指擦過每邊乳頭，用溫暖的指尖搓揉，德拉科突然感覺到雙膝一軟，他得打起精神免得滑倒在潮濕的瓷磚上。_

_另一下壓抑的喘息從身後傳來。「我想暫時夠了。」_

_德拉科不知道該笑還是哭。他只是覺得有點頭暈，全身暖洋洋的。_

　　如果你不記得任何具體情況或徵兆，不要氣餒。你父親可能只是非常擅長隱藏真情實感。此外也很容易判斷——無論你小時候他對你有沒有興趣——他現在是不是對你感興趣。

　　一下簡單迅速的動作熟練地「不小心」蹭到他身體敏感部位以及／或者說些包含模糊，但明顥性暗示的字眼應該可以收到奇效。再提一次。你需要尋找上述提到的徵兆。

.2.

　　現在我們來到引誘的環節了。永遠牢記一件重要的事，就是你要試著勾引的時候，總要確保你母親離你們兩個愈遠愈好，最好是度假或者諸如此類。  
　　還有，請確保你父親沒有任何預約或者訪客來臨，因為這最終會給他藉口逃離現場。

　　我會將這個環節分為兩部份。5 – 15 歲與15 – ? 歲。這點很重要，因為你要採用的方法與技巧將會取決於你的年齡。

5 – 15 歲

　　這麼小的年紀，天真是你最大的武器。大多數男人，無論他們承認與否，都會為此勾起性慾，令你不用多辛勤付出就邁進一大步。

　　環境壓根兒不重要。可以是你的客廳、花園或者廚房。只是確保只有你和父親兩個，沒有人可以不請自來闖入，因為這很可能帶來嚴重後果，尤其對你父親。

　　首先你得以自然、不起眼的方式進入他所在的房間。你還不想引起他注意。  
　　坐在他視線範圍內，然後去找件正常的事來做，例如看書。當你確定他放鬆且毫無戒心，你應該展開交談。別進行得太急。瑣碎的談話，例如天氣、你或者他正在讀的書諸如此類，通常是很好的討論話題。  
　　一旦你確定他再次放鬆下來，你就發佈驚天大消息。我說的「驚天大消息」是指你得直接將話題轉向性和／或愛。

　　可以用這樣的問題開始：

　　☆父親，孩子是怎麼來的？  
　　☆父親，你有多愛我？  
　　☆父親，你吻過多少個女生（此時你得表現得你對他真實性取向並不知情，否則就失之純真了）？  
　　☆父親，為什麼女生沒有啫啫？

　　你得注意類似「陰莖」、「分身」、或者其他描寫身體部位的「成人」用詞都不能用，要用一些稚氣，比較天真的字眼。

　　當你觀察他的反應，你得再次牢記上述提到的徵兆，但若然你此刻還沒看見勃起也不必苦惱。大多數男人需要更多刺激才會喚醒性慾。

　　從這裡開始，你要引導談話轉到自己身上。告訴他你的私密故事。例如，你第一次自慰。如果你還沒有做過，你可以說第一次勃起。請務必提到豐富多彩的細節，不過要時刻警惕不要踩過線令他逃之夭夭。你要小心謹慎保持在「可以」和父親分享的框框內。

　　 _德拉科蜷縮在扶手椅上，將免子絨毛玩具緊緊抱在小小的胸前。由他坐著的位置，他能透過高高的窗看到天空，烏雲密佈的天空，大雨滂沱雷鳴電閃。溫暖夏天的微風溜進窗子縫隙，德拉科聞得到雷電的氣息。_

 _德拉科是個大男孩了。他母親和父親都是這樣告訴他，大男孩才不害怕那一點雷聲呢。即使如此，德拉科還是依偎在扶手椅上，啃咬下唇，閉上眼睛。他感覺得到枕頭上父親髮絲的香味，令他安心。_  
_然而當第一道耀眼的閃電鋸齒形地劃過長空，德拉科發出一下小小的受驚的聲音。不過，他沒有動，還是坐在扶手椅上面向窗戶。_  
_你必須面對你的恐懼，他父親曾經這樣說過，這正正是德拉科在做的事。他要證明他是個大男孩，他什麼也不怕。就像他的父親。_

 _憑著一小股惱人的決心，德拉科強迫自己睜開眼，瞪著窗外穹蒼。他要向雷聲證明誰才是老大。_  
_德拉科如此專注於任務以致他沒有注意到通往會客室的門開了，直至他感覺到有隻溫暖的手放上他肩膀，他的目光才從窗上移開。_

_「為什麼你這樣坐著，德拉科？」一把溫柔的聲音哼道，德拉科笑了，他認得出來。_

_「我在面對我的恐懼，父親。」德拉科帶著一絲自豪回覆道。「我是個大男孩了，我不害怕打雷。」_

_盧修斯發出一陣低沉、輕柔的笑聲，擠了擠德拉科的肩膀，問道：「那麼，為什麼你在顫抖？」_

_「那只是因為——呃——」德拉科有少許臉紅，尷尬地看向別處。沒有人能像盧修斯那樣看穿他。_

_上方傳來又一聲輕笑，德拉科沒來得及抱怨，就被抱了起來，當盧修斯坐到椅上時再被放下，將德拉科拉到腿上來。_  
_「我們一起面對你的恐懼怎麼樣，嗯？」盧修斯提議道，在年幼的兒子臉頰上印下小小一吻。_

 _這個主意德拉科聽著很棒，他點了點頭，依偎進父親懷裡。_  
  
_「你怎麼這麼勇敢，父親？」片刻沉默後他問。「你什麼也不怕。」_

_「當你有珍貴的事物需要保護時就做得到了。」盧修斯哼道，手指撫過德拉科鉑金的髮絲。「一樣你如此珍視的事物，以致你對別的一切都漠不關心。」_

_「像是什麼？什麼是你珍貴的事物。」德拉科想知道，拉開了一小段距離以抬頭看著他父親英俊的臉容。_

_他父親的表情，通常疏離又冷漠，在他別過臉對上德拉科好奇的目光時變得柔和至極。_

_「是你，孩子。」他微笑道。「我會不惜一切保護你的安全，德拉科。」_

_「噢。」德拉科微微紅著臉，怯生生對著父親咧嘴一笑。內心深處，德拉科當然知道這件事，但聽到還是很高興，尤其當外面雷雨愈來愈糟糕。_  
_漫不經心擺弄父親的手，凝視窗外之際德拉科沉默了片刻。雷聲與閃電不再那麼可怕了，因為他被一雙強壯溫暖的手臂包裹。_

_「父親。」德拉科突然問，目光從天際移開，轉而抬頭仰望盧修斯。「我能問你一件事嗎？這事有點——尷尬。」_

_「你什麼都可以問我。」就是答覆，德拉科低頭看著父親的手。它們比他的大多了，可以做多好多事。_

_「我——昨晚我睡不著。」德拉科咕噥道，感覺到臉上泛起溫熱。「我的身體變得好奇怪。」_

_「奇怪？」_

_「嗯，癢癢的，在——」德拉科靜了下來，忽然對父親其中一隻銀戒指很感興趣。_

_「在哪處，德拉科？」_

_他很難裝作聽不到父親的問題，於是德拉科緩緩吸了口氣，然後呼出。「 **雙腿之間癢癢的。** 還有——」德拉科咬了咬下唇，「我——的東西硬了。」_

_上方傳來一聲壓抑的怒吁，德拉科感覺到父親的身體微微繃緊。他不肯定盧修斯是不是生他的氣了，因為即使德拉科不是那麼年長，他仍然知道他告訴盧修斯的是你不會對任何人說的事。那是私穩。_

15 –? 歲

　　大部份上述提到的技巧也適用於這個年齡組。經驗法則就是總是確保優雅地行走於恰當與不恰當的界線。太過會令他抽身而去，太少又不會有任何效果。  
　　當你過了十五歲天真牌就有點難打了，因為現在你理應知道一些事情。但你有一項優勢，就是年紀大了：你父親想到無數個不和你一起的原因之中，你太年幼不是其中之一了。

　　但你可以輕鬆使用上述介紹的方法，只需作出必要調整以適切年齡。

.3.

　　有時，你不能指望第一次嘗試就有結果。大部份父親都嚴令禁止自己與孩子發生性關係，社會亦如是，對此立場鮮明。但不要絕望。埋頭苦幹會讓你成功在望。

　　如果去到一個地步你認為你已經傾盡所能但還是沒有得到期望結果，你還有最後一件事可以做。

　　去找你的父親，跪在地上，放手去做。就是這麼簡單。如果他符合這部指南描述的一切條件，很可能你只是有個非常害羞又或者道德感強的父親，沒有什麼比美妙的老式口活更有效果。

感謝你購買這部指南，祝你狩獵愉快！　

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇可萌可萌了！看像我這樣的悲劇愛好者竟然翻了篇這麼歡樂的就知道了。


End file.
